


Origami!

by Selene_Eleganza



Series: SNAP! (The Rubber Band Theory) [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Aunt Cass is worried, But her boys are okay, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Origami, Post-Big Hero 6 (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Eleganza/pseuds/Selene_Eleganza
Summary: Aunt Cass is worried. Ever since the fire at SFIT, her nephews have been... different. They're closer, for one thing. While that wouldn't normally be a cause for concern, they get nervous when they're so much as a room apart. They're simultaneously more talkative and more quiet. They're just as busy as they had been before, if not more. Only now they didn't seem to have much to show for their efforts, little tinkering done at all.And there's origamieverywhere.
Relationships: Cass Hamada & Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada
Series: SNAP! (The Rubber Band Theory) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Origami!

The weeks following the showcase fire were a time of adjusting. Why, Cass wasn’t entirely sure. She had an inkling that there was more to that night than the boys were telling her, but there was only so hard she was willing to push for more information when it was clear that her nephews were trying to figure it out for themselves.

At any rate, there were a few things that were abundantly clear. For one, Tadashi and Hiro were rarely farther than a room apart. Ever. They seemed to become restless when they weren’t in sight of each other. It was worrying.

For another, they seemed to both communicate with each other less and more. There’d be times where they are talking nonstop about this or that, and then they’d go silent for long periods of time. Even more baffling was how in sync they still managed to be in their silence.

So Cass watched carefully and waited patiently, hoping that the boys would come to her soon. If they didn’t get whatever was happening out of their systems, she’d have to take the matter to them directly.

Tadashi and Hiro kept busy. Not that that was surprising, necessarily. They had always worked constantly on this project or that one. The puzzling thing was that they weren’t showing it off to Cass or their friends. The moment they thought a project was ready, it was announced to the world and paraded. That was just how the Hamada brothers did things.

It’s just that there never seemed to be anything around to be worked on. Their workspaces were consistently tidy and Cass wasn’t finding tools everywhere. There were no grease smudges around the house to clean up and the boys were managing to keep clean of tell-tale robotics grunge. But somehow Tadashi and Hiro were working diligently on something, occupying most of their free time with it.

The next strange thing was less worrying and more baffling. A few days after the showcase fire, Cass started finding origami around the house. It wasn’t anything noteworthy at first: a crane on the table, a flower on the steps, a giraffe on the counter. But the little paper constructs seemed to multiply, winding up in increasingly peculiar places. A cat in Mochi’s food bag. A rhino in a lamp shade. Cass started finding origami in cabinets and drawers and even in places she couldn’t reach.

How some of them were finding their way into their little hiding places, it was truly a mystery. She wasn’t even entirely sure which of her nephews were responsible until she caught them in the act.

Hiro had his back to her in the kitchen, a few square papers sitting on the table in front of him. Immediately intrigued by the lack of Tadashi‘s presence, Cass walked up slowly behind him. Hiro didn’t seem to notice, his attention firmly on something above the cabinets.

“What’re you doing, Hiro?”

Hiro jumped, his movements scattering the papers with more force than Cass would have expected. The paper must have been really light. It wasn’t like Hiro had waved his arms around or anything.

“N-nothing, Aunt Cass!” Hiro stammered, turning to face her with wide eyes. “How long have you been there?” he asked uncertainly.

Cass laughed. “Only a moment. You know, I wondered who was leaving origami all around the house,” she teased lightly. “Now I know your little secret.”

Hiro paled a little, but she didn’t see it. “My little nephew has a talent for paper crafts too! Who knew?” Cass ruffled Hiro’s hair affectionately and moved past him into the kitchen. “One day I’ll figure out just how you keep hiding some of these,” she continued, gesturing to one above the cabinets. She could have sworn that it wasn't there before...

It was Hiro’s turn to grin. “Maybe. Or maybe I’ll just keep you wondering,” he joked.

“Wondering about what?” Tadashi appeared at the bottom of the stairs to their room, intrigued by the conversation he’d just dropped into.

“About how he keeps putting his origami in such crazy places!” Cass called, gesturing to the crane on top of the cabinets. “I think maybe your brother is secretly training to be a gymnast, Tadashi. There’s no other way to get that up there.”

The brothers chuckled for reasons entirely separate from her teasing tone. Chiefly about the fact that given their new extracurriculars, it really wasn’t that outlandish a suggestion. While her back was turned, Hiro quickly folded a paper flower and snuck it into her apron pocket. She turned around and opened a drawer to grab a butter knife. Tadashi started more conversation as Cass got to work on whipping up a quick sandwich for each of them.

Hiro folded another flower and quickly sent it up towards the ceiling where it could float freely without his Aunt’s notice. He waited until Tadashi distracted her to open the silverware drawer, drop it in, and close it again. Aunt Cass finished making the sandwiches and washed the knife in the sink. Once it was dried, she opened the drawer to return it to its brethren.

“What? How-” Cass’s eyes shot up to Hiro, who immediately busted out laughing. Tadashi did his best to contain his own snickers, but it wasn’t working all that well. Cass pulled out the flower and waved it at the brothers. “How did you manage this? I know there wasn’t one in there a few minutes ago!” she cried, both amused and incredibly amazed.

Hiro wiped a tear from his eye. “My supernatural powers,” he joked, waving his fingers and his voice like he was trying to tell a spooky story. The joke set Tadashi off. He laughed harder, supporting himself desperately on the counter. Cass looked between the boys in confused amusement. Hiro grinned at his brother and his aunt with a very cat-who-ate-the-canary grin.

Cass shook her head and laughed. “Well, however you did it, I’m impressed.”

The three of them settled down at the table and ate together, laughing and joking about anything and everything. It was then that Cass fully understood that no matter what was happening with her nephews, things would be alright. Her boys were strong and had good hearts. They could make it through any storm, together as a family.


End file.
